WVBE
WVBE-FM (100.1 MHz) is a radio station in the Roanoke/Lynchburg media market. It's licensed to Lynchburg, Virginia serving the Lynchburg area. It's transmitter is located east of US-29 in Madison Heights. It is currently relayed on four stations since the main signal can only stay in Lynchburg to avoid interference with Roanoke College's WRKE-LP 100.3 MHz in Salem: WVBE-AM 610 kHz in Roanoke, Virginia (transmitter array of 5 daytime towers and 4 nighttime towers located in Salem, Virginia) had a simulcast of the station from 2002-2016 when it added a sports radio format with the callsign WPLY; WXLK 92.3 MHz HD2 Roanoke (transmitter on Poor Mountain in Windsor Hills), Virginia eventually added a simulcast untill 2016 when 610 flipped to sports; Translator W247AD 97.3 MHz Roanoke (transmitter near Brushy Mountain Train in Salem) began simulcasting WXLK-HD2 when managment acquired the translator in 2012. It has the sports format from 610 AM as well; WVBB-FM 97.7 MHz in Elliston-Lafayette (transmitter on Fort Lewis Mountain) began simulcasting the station in 2011 when it was acquired the same year and moved to Elliston-Lafayette from Greenbrier, West Virginia. It's the only one left with the simulcast. The two stations are owned by Mel Wheeler, Inc. and brand themselves as "Vibe 100.1 & 97.7" (with "Vibe" stylized as "ViBE") and broadcast an Urban Adult Contemporary format. Technical Information WVBE-FM Broadcast Station Class: C3 Effective Radiated Power: 20,000 Watts Transmitter Height Above Average Terrain: 100 Meters (328 feet) Transmitter Height Above Ground Level: 100 Meters (328 feet) Transmitter Height Above Sea Level: 326 Meters (1,070 feet) HD Radio: Yes WVBB-FM Broadcast Station Class: A Effective Radiated Power: 260 Watts Transmitter Height Above Average Terrain: 470 Meters (1,542 feet) Transmitter Height Above Ground Level: 49 Meters (161 feet) Transmitter Height Above Sea Level: 1,036 Meters (3,399 feet) HD Radio: No HD Radio Operations Besides being available on WXLK-HD2, WVBE-FM started HD Radio operations on 100.1 on January 20th, 2016. WVBE-HD2 carries the simulcast of WPLY that WXLK-HD2 has. WVBB-FM hasn't started HD Radio operations as of yet. Personalities and programming DJs As of September 2015 (this is the most recent we could find), current DJs and jocked programs include: The Tom Joyner Morning Show (syndicated) Kianna Price Wade Tim Steele Lady Inez J. May Gospel Traxx with Walt "Baby" Love (Syndicated? Unknown if still heard on the sation(s)) Jockless Programming Programs on the station(s) that run without DJs or might run without DJs (were not so certain for all of them) include: Inspiration Sundays (Sundays 5:00 am-2:00 pm, features gospel R&B and soul) Smooth ViBEs (Sundays-Thursdays 10:00 pm-2:00 am, features smoother R&B songs) Friday Night Ol' School (Fridays 5:00 pm-Midnight, features Old School Hip Hop and R&B as well as less contemporary songs from those genres from at least the last few years. However, we think those might be automation errors) Saturday Night Ol' School (Saturdays 7:00 pm-Midnight, same as Friday nights just at a later time) Call sign and format history WVBE-FM WWOD-FM (1948 or 1978, source pending-1979): Religious (note: station originally Class A, operated at a power of 940 watts during this time) WKZZ-FM (1979-1991): Country (1979-1984), Locally-programmed CHR (1984-1991) (note: station originally Class A, operated at a power of 940 at this time) WLYK (1991-2001): CHR (simulcast of WXLK) (note: station upgraded to it's current Class C3 20,000 watt power in 1992) WVBE-FM (2001-present, "-FM" added in 2002): Urban AC (2001-present) WVBB-FM WRON-FM (1982-2008): Unknown (note: the station was probably in Greenbrier, WV during this time) WKCJ-FM (2008-2011): Uknown, probably country (note: the station was probably in Greenbrier, WV during this time) WVBB-FM (2011-present): Urban AC (2011-present) (note: the station moved to it's current city of license at this time) Other stuff Website: http://www.thevibe.fm/